


All Work and No Play

by dark0angel13



Series: Destiny Shorts [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Language, Mild Adult Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Monopoly is one of my favorite games





	All Work and No Play

**Author's Note:**

> Monopoly is one of my favorite games

_Come on, it will be fun! We never have game nights!_  Sarah can still here the words in her head, beating like drums as she steels herself for what she can only assume is going to be chaos. She has known Lacie for years now and they’ve become legends around the Tower, but Sarah still can’t seem to understand how she can be so cheerful.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she knocks on the door to her best friend’s house. From where she stands she can hear Cayde and she internally cringes. Just what she needs. He’s hard to put up with on the best of days and after her most recent job, the last thing she wants to hear is his snarky mouth.

“It’s about time you showed up.” Lacie never answers the door the same way, she has come to know. One time she answered and was about ready to kill someone, another she opened with a sentence that carried on from a conversation they had at an entirely different time. This hunter was consistently inconsistent that was for sure.

“Job ran late, sorry.” Her words are short and to the point as she steps inside and immediately Cayde talks, causing Sarah to clench her teeth.

“Looks like you finally made it. I was taking bets on if you would chicken out. Shaxx won in case you were wondering, seems he has too much faith in you.” He’s sprawled out on the couch with a drink in hand, Shaxx taking up a love seat off to the left, leaving a convenient place for Sarah, who sits down automatically. She can feel his calm wash over her the second she stills and can’t help the sigh that escapes her.

“Ignore him, he’s had too much to drink.” The lilt in the Titan’s voice causes little butterflies to stir in her stomach and she smiles.

“He’s an EXO, how the fuck can he get drunk?” She didn’t ask the question to anyone specific but said EXO felt the need to respond none the less.

“Ancient Chinese secret, Hunter.” She rolls her eyes but takes the drink Lacie hands to her.

“How was the job?” Bless her for trying to defuse the situation. If Cayde spoke again Sarah was going to strangle him. She sighs and takes a sip, leaning into her partner as she does so; feeling his warmth radiate through her.

“Simple search and destroy. The usual.” They’re all quiet for a moment before she raises an eyebrow, “something wrong?”

“See I told you. She’s more of a robot than I am.” Cayde cackles and it’s Shaxx who has to wrap an arm around her shoulders to hold her in place so she doesn’t kill him.

“Shut it you tin can.” She snaps.

“That the best you got? they must be working you too hard Sarah. You don’t usually come back with such weak insults.” Hes not fast enough to dodge the coaster she chucks at his head.

“Okay, okay I think it’s time for the game.” Lacie sighs and walks out, only to come back with a box and Sarah stiffens. This wasn’t going to end well. They were all extremely competitive, herself and Lacie more so than the men.

“I found this while sifting through the library archives with Ikora the other day. It’s called Monopoly.”

“See? My girl is smart and strong! I trained her well.”

“You didn’t train her, I did. Or do you not remember when you volentold me to? You said it would be a conflict of interest because you found her attractive.” Sarah can never pass up an opportunity to correct him and smirks to herself when she sees his look of frustration.

“Granted, but I trained you, so it’s basically the same thing.”

“You’ve also never read a book in your life.”

“Irrelevant.” He countered.

“You’re a moron Cayde.” Sarah pinches the bridge of her nose but looks to her friend, “how do you play this game?”

-

-

-

“Fuck you, pay me.” Sarah laughs and finishes her drink, her hand outstretched to Cayde who had landed on her property.

“Can we make a deal?”

“No.”

“What if-“

“No.”

He’s silent for a moment and her hand opens and closes, “Pay up bitch. You landed on Boardwalk, that’s 1500.”

“Tell you what,” he pauses to reach into his pocket, holding out a tiny piece of paper along with one of his 50 dollar bills, “Here’s 50, and a free ramen ticket.”

“I said no.” Her eyes narrow, “it’s not my fault you handed all your money to Lacie. She lost half an hour ago.” The hunter of topic and Shaxx had lost and all that remained was herself and Cayde. She had to hand it to him though, he was stupid lucky at this game.

“She’s my queen!” He reels back like she slapped him and Sarah sighs.

“She’s out of the game Cayde. You can’t throw your money at her like that, she’s not a stripper.” She’s afraid of what he’s going to say next.

“It’s okay baby, I’m your stripper.” Lacie winks and crawls into his lap and Sarah can feel her face get hot. Those two were always showing affection in public and it made her uncomfortable. Partially because her and Shaxx hadn’t gotten that far in their relationship yet, and partially because she’s afraid to show her own weaknesses. Either way, the only time they steal kisses, is in the shadow of night and away from prying eyes.

“Damn right you are…” Cayde trails off and picks her up, “What say you we go some place more private so I can get my money’s worth?”

“Oh no you don’t!” Sarah stands angrily, “we have a game to finish Robot Man, sit your ass down.”

“I’m done playing, you win.” He walked of with her best friend in his arms.

“I was winning anyway! You can’t let me win when I was already kicking your ass!” She is seething at this point, her anger getting the better of her for a moment and she flips the table. Cards and pieces go flying and Shaxx chuckles lightly from behind her.

“There is no point in arguing with him love,” he places a hand on her shoulder, “play stupid games, win stupid prizes.”

“He’s the president of stupid I swear…” she trails off but places her hand in his as they head for the door.

“I hope you’re planning on cleaning that up!” Caydes voice drifts to her ears from the other room and she clenches her teeth.

“You lost, you clean it. Next game night, I pick the game!” She snaps back, “and it’s not going to end in sex!”

“Challenge accepted!” She hears them both shout and she can’t take it anymore, slamming the door behind her as she leaves.


End file.
